


Hallmark Moment

by theferociousbeast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Dean, Christmas, Chubby Dean, Domestic, Food, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theferociousbeast/pseuds/theferociousbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas convinces Dean to watch Hallmark Christmas movies with him. Wine/Christmas spirit-induced smut and tummy appreciation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallmark Moment

It started when Cas convinced him to spend the night watching Hallmark Christmas movies.

If Dean was being honest, he’d admit that most of it was his plan, but that would also involve admitting to chick flick moments. But once he gave in to his boyfriend’s requests to celebrate the holidays with those cheesy films, he figured he would go all out.

While Castiel flicked through the four different Hallmark channels to see which plot sounded the best, Dean got a fire going, filled two glasses with wine, and brought out the plate of cookies Sam’s wife Jess gave them when they came over for dinner. As Cas snuggled into him and he munched on the iced cookies in various shapes, Dean started to like Hallmark movies a little bit more.

Maybe it was the wine, or the crackling flames behind the hearth, but as the glasses were emptied and the film came to an end, Dean felt warm all over. Cas seemed to sense his buzzed countenance, because while the couple on-screen enjoyed their happy ending, he turned in to the man next to him and whispered a soft, “Let’s go to bed.”

The tone in his boyfriend’s voice was all Dean needed to hop off the sofa, take Cas’ hand, and drag him to their bedroom. Once there, Castiel patiently pulled the taller man’s shirt over his head, and pushed him back against the bed until he lie flat on his back. Hands rested gingerly on freckled hips, soft and just slightly wider than the rest of his torso, as Castiel pressed a sweet kiss to the hungry lips of his lover. His lips traveled lower, mapping out constellations down Dean’s neck, causing an impatient groan to erupt from his mouth, along with a, “ _Cas, please._ ”

The trail of kisses continued, leaving breaths of hot air against hardened nipples, until Castiel reached his favorite part – Dean’s tummy. His soft gut rose and fell with each shallow breath, and Castiel let his lips linger against the warm flesh as he planted more kisses in a row across the man’s stomach. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he blew into a raspberry, much to Dean’s embarrassment.

“Gross,” he mumbled, momentarily hiding his face in the crease of his elbow, flesh glowing a soft pink from both the wine and the bashfulness.

Castiel’s lips reached the waistband of Dean’s jeans, and he leaned back to undo their fastenings and pull them down bowlegs, painfully slow. Dean groaned again, increasingly needy, and Castiel emitted a low chuckle.

“I don’t know how you can tell yourself that you’re virtuous, sweets,” he said, voice full of love for the man beneath him. But it was enough to make him give in, because soon Dean’s boxers were pulled off, too, and Castiel reached into the nightstand to pull out a condom and a bottle of lube. He spread the lubricant onto his fingers, and licked up the shaft of Dean’s throbbing cock as his index finger slowly circled Dean’s entrance. He sucked gently at the head before taking him completely into his mouth, and Dean drew in a sharp breath at the feeling of the damp heat of his boyfriend’s tongue dancing around him, then let out a low moan as the slick finger that had been pressing against his hole slowly slid in.

“Fuck, Cas,” he growled, earning a pleased hum from Castiel, the vibrations around his dick doing nothing to ease his need for the man above him. As Cas swallowed around him, a second finger was inserted, making a scissoring motion to relax the muscles. Dean was on edge at this point, and barely let his boyfriend press a third digit in before he demand to be fucked, green eyes nearly black with lust.

Castiel relented, and pulled the rubber onto himself and coated it with lubricant before he took Dean in a heated kiss, tongue tracing his lower lip before pushing in. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips, allowing him better access as the man positioned himself and eased in. Hardly any time was needed for Dean to relax around his cock, and Castiel slowly pushed in up to the hilt before pulling back out and picking up a steady pace.

“Oh God, Dean,” he mumbled against the flesh of his lover’s neck, licking his way up to suck on the shell of his ear. Dean tried to utter a reply, some sort of encouraging words, but the stimulation of the sensitive nerves in his helix only succeeded in turning him into a jumbled mess.

“I swear, Cas, I-I-I— shit,” was the best he could do, and Castiel had to bite down on his ear to stop himself from saying something like, ‘ _Really? You shit? Well, this is awkward…_ ’

Instead, Dean began to fuck himself back onto Cas, using actions rather than words to tell the man to ‘speed the fuck up or I swear to God I will come right here, with or without you.' Cas took the hint, and increased the frequency of his thrusts while angling his hips to find the bundle of nerves inside of Dean.

A stuttered moan escaped Dean’s lips, ringing in Castiel’s ears like angels singing. The ankles around his waist tightened their grip, and fingers found themselves threaded in the black locks at the back of Cas’ head.

The repeated hits against his prostate along with the attention being given to his ear sent Dean over the edge, spilling his load onto his bare stomach as he moaned Cas’ name. He pulsated the muscles in his ass around Castiel’s cock, and urged the man along with a, “come for me, baby.” His anatomy was apparently eager to obey the gentle command, because another thrust sent him chasing Dean’s orgasm. He rode out the waves of pleasure before pulling out slowly, the sudden emptiness causing Dean to whimper as his lover tied off the condom and tossed it in the waste bin.

“Remind me to watch Hallmark movies with you more often,” Dean requested softly, still catching his breath. Castiel grinned at this and planted a kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s nose, before climbing off the bed to get a washcloth damp with warm water to wash the sticky mess off of their bodies.

When they fell asleep, blissfully snuggled into each other, there were no visions of sugarplums that danced in their heads. Their dreams consisted of sugar cookies, rather, and the knowledge that the Christmas Spirit could bring no greater gift than what nestled all snug in their beds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a happy holiday! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
